Sometimes, it Takes Two to Propose
by The Triggered Vertex
Summary: Seven years after Yuna had first met Togo, the two have planned a special event together...romantic hijinks ensue!


"Arrrghhh, no, this dress doesn't work…" Yuki Yuna, a former Hero under the Shinju-sama is no longer the fourteen year old optimistic (if slightly airheaded) girl that she used to be, but now a twenty year old optimistic young woman, getting ready for… well, you shall see…

*Ding-dong!* "Yuna! Are you ready?"

"EEP! Al-almost Togo!"

Today was a special day for both Yuna and Togo, for today was the seventh year anniversary of the day that Yuna and Togo met for the first time. In hopes to do something special for that day, the two lovers promised to have some special udon for today; they even managed to get Fu to reserve one of the most romantic spots in the restaurant… the private balcony that seated only two.

"Done!" Yuna had finally picked out a dress that she felt was just perfect for the occasion, casual enough to be comfortable, but formal enough for occasions such as this.

"Th-thank you..." Togo nervously stumbled... '...she looks so endearing...'. She shook her head to attempt to regain her composure, but Yuna could tell Togo was as nervous as she was; which gave her confidence. She was about to say something when Togo spoke up again.

"Shall we go, then, Yuna?" Togo asked as she looked up at her loved one.

"Sure thing Togo! Let's go!" Her confident swagger had returned, and she took the initiative by taking Togo's hand and walking her off to the udon restaurant.

Once the two reached their destination, the waitress escorted them to a balcony, found on the top floor of the newly rebuilt restaurant. From the balcony, the two lovers had an absolutely stunning view of Sanshu, in all its illuminated glory.

"WHOAH! SUGOI!" Yuna yelled at the top of her lungs, taken aback by the lightshow that was the city of Sanshu from afar. "Looks like Fu went all out for us, huh!?"

"Y-yeah, it-it's beautiful." Togo stuttered, not really paying attention to the view outside, but rather at Yuna and how her dress perfectly accentuated her toned, feminine figure.

Suddenly, right behind them the waitress appeared with one large bowl of udon, with its condiments arranged in the shape of a heart as well as the Japanese kanji for 'love' smack dab in the center of the bowl to add to the theme. "One couple's special for Miss Yuki and Miss Togo?"

"Here!" Yuna shouted excitedly as her hand shot up, obviously hungry for some udon. To confirm her hunger, Yuna's stomach conveniently let out a low, audible growl, causing Togo to giggle at Yuna's embarrassed reaction.

The waitress smiled at their adorable behavior and set down the large bowl of the 'Couple's Special Udon' and two pairs of chopsticks before leaving the two women to have their special private time.

After giving their prayers and setting a small bowl of udon to the Shinju-sama's shrine, the two girls hungrily began to dig in on the savory udon. "So? How's the job treating you, Togo?"

"Oh? The job is fine, but the system is outdated, so I took the liberty to update the system before redoing the entire website to make it more visually appealing, and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…" Unfortunately for poor Yuna, Togo's explanation on her programming sounded more like jargon; she may or may not have zoned out a couple times as Togo wrapped herself up in her little world like she did with Japanese history.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." Togo apologized, seeing Yuna trying (and miserably failing) to pay attention to Togo's little tangent. "How's training the children?" Togo asked, referring to Yuna's new job as a children's martial arts sensei.

"Well, on one hand, there are days where I just want to stay home and sleep, and the children can be a bit of a handful; but on the other hand, they children are so cute and they learn so fast!" Yuna gushed in the end, for she truly did enjoy spending those students despite how much of a handful they can be some days.

For the rest of the hour, the two continued to discuss about various things such as work, how Togo's botamochi was the best thing in the world, how Fu still doesn't have a boyfriend (but got a girlfriend instead), how Itsuki became a singing idol, Sonoko being a professional romance novelist, and so on.

"Togo, I'll be right back from the bathroom, okay? I won't be long." Yuna said as she suddenly left, her voice laced with nervousness...that Togo missed, for she was also nervous with what she was going to mess up what she was going to do next. Once she heard the door open, Togo was on her knees, eyes closed, and hands holding a small black box and as loudly as she can muster she exclaimed, "Yuki Yuna, I love you! Would you marry me?" The only response she got was silence, so Togo nervously peeked, expecting the worst, but what she saw was a stunned Yuna, tears welling up in her eyes, already on her knees and holding… a small black box.

"Ehhehe…" Yuna chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I thought I was going to propose to you first, Togo...but it seems you beat me to the punch." Yuna could barely contain her excitement, for she too was nervous about proposing to Togo as well. The two girls stared at each other, both their eyes glistening with tears of joy. No words were needed between the two girls to confirm that they were no longer just two girlfriends...they were now husband and wife.

As for the rest of the story, I think it's safe to say, it ended happily ever after...


End file.
